Tu hai to main hun
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: My first ever try on duo. Duo fans plz cheer up and do appreciate me by giving me reviews. ( last chapter updated)
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, this is a duo story so All duo fans plz cheer up and do review. This story is for sifa who kindly requested me to write on duo. So, as the wish, i'm writing a duo story. I hope you and All duo fans Will like it**

* * *

Today was a light and Nice morning in CID bureau. Daya was out in pune for any conference. He was coming today in evening back. Except Daya, everyone was present in the bureau doing their respective works. Abhijeet was also sitting on his table engrossed in work. There was so much hustle bustle today in bureau because there were two cases at a time and Daya was also not here. Suddenly, Abhijeet's Phone rang. Because of hustle bustle he entered in interrogation room and recieved the call there.

Abhijeet: hello

Person: kese hein senior inspector Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: kon bol raha hai?

Person: tumhe is cheez se matlab nahi honi chahiye ke kon bol raha hai. Tumhe is se matlab hona chahiye hai ke kya bol raha hai. ( evil tone)

Abhijeet: tameez se bat karo.

Person: kya karein? Badtameezi na hamara style hai.

Abhijeet: tumhari je fazool batein sunne ka time nahi hai mere pas. Samjhe. Jo bolna hai vo bolo warna call cut kar deta hun.

Person: nahi nahi, call cut mat kejiye ga kyunke ab jo bat mein ap ko batane wala hun us se ap ke hosh ur jaein ge.

Abhijeet: bolta hai ke

Person cut him.

Person: are gussa mat kijiye. Chalein mudda pe ate hain.

Abhijeet: bol.

Person: ap ke jaan se pyaare dost senior inspector Daya hamare pas hein.

Abhijeet: kyaa? Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? Daya to pune...

Person cut him.

Person: to ap kya hamein kachi mooli samajhte hein. Daya ko pune se uthaya hai.

Abhijeet: mujhe tumhari bat pe yakeen nahi.

Person: ap ko meri bat pe yakeen nahi. Theek hai. Yakeen ho jaye ga. Bas do minute dijiye ho jaye ga yakeen.

A photo came on Abhijeet's phone. It was a picture of Daya tied with ropes and tape on his mouth.

Person: mujhe umeed hai ab To ap ko yakeen ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet stayed quiet.

Person: hmm pata chal gaya ke yakeen ho gaya hai. Acha ab suno ke Daya ko kaise bacha sakte ho.

Abhijeet: kese?

Person: jo mein kehta jaun wo karte rehna. Aur haan khabardar jo kisi bhi ko is call ke ya Daya ke bare mein bataya warna Daya To gaya.

Abhijeet: nahi nahi mein aisa kuch nahi karun ga.

Person: acha Ab suno.

Abhijeet: bolo.

Person: abhi isi waqt bureau se bahar a jao aur haan khali haath ana warna tum jante ho ke Daya ke sath kya hoga.

Abhijeet: mein khali hath hi aunga.

Person: theek hai bureau se bahar a jao, udhar se left ki taraf chale jana.

Abhijeet: phir.

But the call was already cut. Abhijeet came out of the interrogation room. He put his gun on his desk and moved towards bureau door.

Acp: Abhijeet kahan ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet: wo sir, tabeat kuch theek nahi lag rahi. Ghar ja raha hun.

Acp: any problem Abhijeet? Pareshaan lag rahe ho.

He was really helpless. He wanted to tell Acp about Daya but the thought that kidnappers would do something to Daya kept his mouth shut.

Abhijeet: no sir, koi pareshaani nahi hai.

Abhijeet gave a fake smile To Acp. Acp was guessing something fishy in Abhijeet's behaviour but he also knew Well that Abhijeet's never gonna tell Acp. He would always say no sir, no problem. He knew that Abhijeet was a master of expressions and it was not easy to took something from his mind.

Acp: theek hai, khayal rakhna apna aur ache se rest karna.

Abhijeet: ji sir.

Abhijeet came out from the bureau and as said, he started to moved towards left. He was just going, he didn't know where he was going. He was going for the sake of Daya. He didn't wanna lose Daya at any cost. It was impossible for him to live without Daya. Suddenly, he bumped a old man. Abhijeet said sorry to him and in answer he said something in Abhijeet's ears

Man: mobile phenk do aur chup chap us gari mein beth jao warna Daya To gaya.

The next moment, he was alone on footpath. He throwed his phone and goes towards the car. There were black mirrors of the car obviously that anyone could not guess that something bad is happening inside. He opened the door of the car and quietly sat in the car. There were two more people beside him sitting maybe the gang part. They tied Abhijeet's hands with a rope and tied a cloth piece around Abhijeet's eyes. Then the car started to move. He had no idea where he was going. He was in the car for two hours. Then the car stopped. The two persons took him out of the car. His hands were still tied and clothe piece was still tied around his eyes. His legs were free. One person took out the cloth piece from his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Daya standing almost in front of him. He ran to him but stopped in jerk.

Daya: are Abhijeet, ye Kya? Bhag kyun rahe ho?

There was a strange feeling in daya's tone. Suddenly, Daya did something with his face and what's this. Oh my god. This person was not Daya. He was wearing a Daya's mask. Abhijeet was so shocked about what he saw. Oh my god, that means Daya was free and fine. But at least after knowing that Daya was fine, he was bit relaxed. He really never cared about his life.

Abhijeet: tum Daya nahi ho?

Person: nahi, mera nam to raju hai.

Abhijeet: tum logon ne mujhe dhoka dia. Yahan dhoke se bulaya. Mein chorun ga nahin tum mein se kisi ko bhi.

Person: choro ge to tab na jab hosh mein raho ge.

And at the same time, some heavy thing hitted Abhijeet's head with

Abhijeet: ahh

Abhijeet fainted

In evening Daya was coming back from Pune after 5 days. He was litterally missing Abhijeet so much that's why he decided to go to bureau. He took a cab and said driver to drove to CID bureau. After 15 minutes, he reached CID bureau. He entered inside. Everyone standed seeing their senior back but for the person he came was not to be seen in bureau.

Everyone: good evening sir.

Daya: good evening.

He eyes were still searching him but he couldn't find him. Acp sir came out from his cabin. He saw Daya

Acp: are Daya a gaye.

Daya: ji sir.

Acp: bureau ane ko kis ne kaha tha?

Daya: wo kaha to kisi ne nahi tha par socha ke Abhijeet se mil lun ga lekin Abhijeet to kahi nazar hi nahi a raha.

Acp: han wo ghar chala Gaya tha.

Daya: kyaa? Ghar chala gaya lekin us ki gaari to bahar hi khari hai.

Acp: kyaa? Ye kese ho sakta hai? Ho sakta hai vo cab se chala Gaya ho kyunke us ki tabeat theek nahi thi.

Daya: Kya? Tabeat theek nahi thi? Sir, wo theek to hai na.

Acp: relax Daya relax. Ghar jao aur usse mil lo.

Daya: theek hai sir bye

Acp: bye, Abhijeet ki car hi le jana.

Daya: ji sir.

After bidding bye to everyone, Daya came out of the bureau. He opened the door of Abhijeet's car and sat on driving seat. He drove to Abhijeet's home.

Daya: ye Abhijeet bhi na, bilkul khayaal nahi rakhta apna. Tabeat kharab kar li na apni.

After 15 minutes, he reached duo's home. He came out from the car and opened the door with keys. He entered inside. There was no light on inside

Daya: ye Abhijeet bhi na, koi bhi light nahi jalayi.

Daya goes towards switch board and turned the light on. Then, he started to search for Abhijeet but he couldn't find him. He started calling him but his phone was off. He started to worry.

Daya: kahi Abhijeet kisi museebat mein to nahi?

And only with this thought, his all body started to shiver and tremble.

* * *

 **how was it guys? I hope you like it. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note.**

 **Duoayesha...thank you so much for liking it and appreciating it.**

 **Priya...yea you are right but agar ap doosry tarah is ko dekho to u know that Abhijeet sir is so possessive about Daya sir. Daya sir hi un ki sab se bari kamzori aur taqat hai. Un ko Daya sir ki pic dekhne ke bad hosh kahan raha hoga ke unhe Daya sir ko phone karna chahiye. Don't mind dear. You are also right. Thank you so much for review.**

 **Jyoti A...thank you so much for review.**

 **Sifa...you are welcome and thank you for liking my story.**

 **Guest...thank you for review**

 **JS Abhi...thank you so much for liking my story and appreciating me. Thank you for the suggestion, I will surely try to write according to your suggestion.**

 **Nikita...thank you so much for review.**

 **Chitra...thank you so much for review.**

 **Veer. K...thank you so much for review**

 **Gb...thank you for review.**

 **Abhiii...thank you so much for review.**

 **Now without wasting more time, let's continue the story**

* * *

Daya was so tensed about Abhijeet. His phone was off. He was not at home. His car was at bureau. Where could he go?

Daya: kahi beach pe to nahi Gaya?

Daya: pata nahi.

Daya: ho bhi sakta hai.

Daya: par, phone kyun band hai? ( tensed)

Daya: aik baar check kar leta hun beach pe.

Daya in a tense mood came out from the house with his car keys.

Daya: agar beach pe na hua to?

Daya: nahi nahi, wo beach pe hi hoga.

Daya opened the door of his car. He sat on the driving seat. He drove to beach in high speed. As soon as he reached. He ran to the beach and started to call Abhijeet

Daya: Abhijeet, Abhijeet...kahan ho Tum?

Daya saw everywhere on the beach but couldn't find Abhijeet

Daya: kahan ho tum Abhijeet ? ( shout) bhala koi aisa karta hai apne bhai ke sath jo 5 din baad aya hai.

Daya in a tense mood came back and sat in the car.

Daya: umm aik baar phir try karta hun. Shaid utha le ya phone hi on ho jaye. ( trying to satisfy himself)

Daya for his satisfaction tried his number one more time but result was always same. Daya was getting more tense. He drove to CID bureau in a tensed mood. He was driving rash. As fast as he can, he was trying to. He finally reached bureau. He entered inside in a hurry. He even didn't answer the good evening wish.

Daya: sir, sir ( shouting and tensed voice)

Acp came out from his cabin with a jerk listening Daya's tensed voice.

Acp: Kya Hua Daya? Pareshaan lag rahe ho? ( tensed)

Daya: sirr, Abhijeet kahan hai? ( almost crying)

Acp: kahan hai, Kya matlab?

Daya: sir, Abhijeet ghar pe nahi hai aur us Ka phone bhi nahi lag raha.

Acp: kyaa? Abhijeet ghar nahi hai to phir kidhar hai? ( tensed voice)

Daya: mujhe nahi pata sir. ( crying)

Acp: Daya ( strict voice) ham dhoond lein ge Abhijeet ko, pareshaan na ho. ( strong voice)

Daya: sir, kese na pareshaan hun. Pata nahi Abhijeet kidhar hai aur kis haalat mein? ( teary voice)

Acp: Freddy

Freddy: ji sir.

Acp: Abhijeet ka phone ki last location trace karo aur haan ye bhi dekhna ke usse konsa numbers se calls ai hain.

Freddy: ji sir.

Acp sir patted Daya's forehead.

Acp: kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko.

Daya nodded in yes.

Acp: shair hai vo shair. Kuch nahi ho sakta usse. ( strong voice)

 _in a dark place._

 _A man was tied with ropes on a chair. The man was unconcious. His head was bleeding._

 _Outside the dark room._

 _Two men were talking_

 _Man 1: is ka Kya karna hai?_

 _Man 2: jo boss jaye ga wohi karein ge._

 _Meanwhile a man in black coat and white hat came and ordered the two._

 _Man: uthao usse_

 _Man 2: ji boss._

 _Two men came inside the dark room and throwed the water on man's face. Man woke with a jerk. He tried to remember, how he came there. The last thing he knew was something heavy hitted on his head and then he was no more in his senses. He found his forhead bleeding. It was paining. He also found himself tied with ropes._

 _Man: kon ho tum log? ahh. Mujhe band ke kyun rakha hai. ( angrily)_

 _Meanwhile the boss entered._

 _Boss: kese ho Abhijeet?_

 _Abhijeet: kon ho Tum? ( strong voice)_

 _Boss: are tum ne mujhe pehchana nahi, lekin hairat ki baat ye hai na ke main tumhe kabhi nahi bhool sakta. ( angrily)_

in CID bureau.

Freddy: sir, Abhijeet sir ka Phone trace ho gaya hai.

Acp: kahan hein?

Freddy: sir, un ka Phone bureau ke paas hi hai.

Daya: chalo, phir der kis baat ki hai. ( tensed)

Freddy Daya and Acp sir came out from the bureau. They sat in the car. Daya was on driving seat. His driving was really rash.

Acp: Daya, aram se hai.

On request of Acp sir, he slow down a bit the car. After 5 minutes, Freddy said.

Freddy: sir, gari rok dein, Abhijeet sir ka Phone yahi kahi par trace ho raha hai.

Daya stopped the car and trio came out from the car.

Freddy: yahi par hai Abhijeet sir ka Phone.

Suddenly, something came under the foot of Acp sir. He saw, it was a Phone. Oh it was Abhijeet's Phone.

Acp: daya ( shout)

Daya ran to Acp sir.

Daya: ji sir.

Acp gave the Phone to Daya.

Daya: sir, ye ye to Abhijeet ka Phone hai. ( tensed)

Acp: han. ( tensed)

Daya: sir, Abhijeet ka Phone yahan footpath pe...sir, mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai.( teary tone)

Acp: himmat rakho Daya ( trying to satisfy Daya) Freddy

Freddy: ji sir.

Acp: dekho aur kuch milta hai kya?

Freddy searched for more evidences but he couldnt find.

Freddy: sir, kuch nahi mila.

Acp: as paas ke logon ko Abhijeet ki photo dikhao, kisi ne to dekha ho ga.

Freddy: ji sir.

Freddy came on side and started to ask people

Freddy: tum mein se kisi ne bhi is aadmi ko yahan aj dekha kya?

One man: ye aadmi...kuch theek se yaad nahi a raha. ( trying to remembering)

Freddy: yad karne ki koshish kijiye

Daya: Freddy, kuch pata chala.( tensed)

Freddy: sir ye aadmi ne shaid Abhijeet sir ko dekha hai, isse kuch yad nahi a raha theek se.

Daya: plz yaad karne ki koshish karo. ( pleading tone)

One man: han sir...yad aya...dekha tha mene usse yahan.

Daya: tum ne kuch aisa dekha jo tumhe ajeeb laga ho?

One man: umm ( trying to remember) han sir yaad aya.

Daya: kya? ( impatient)

One man: is aadmi ke sath aik budha admi takraya tha aur us buddhe admi ne us aadmi ke kaan mein kuch kaha bhi tha.

Daya: aur kuch yad hai?

One man: sir phir wo aadmi aik gari mein beth ke chala gaya

Freddy To Daya: sir, ye kon si gari ho sakti hai aur Abhijeet sir is gari mein kyun bethen honge.

Daya: yahi to hume pata karna hai. ( tensed)

Freddy: us gari ka number yaad hai?

One man: nahi sir, number to yaad nahi hai.

Daya: gari ka model?

One man: nahi sir.

Daya: gari ka rang bhi yaad hai ke wo bhi yaad nahi hai? ( angrily)

Acp: Daya( strict voice)

Daya: sorry sir, colour yaad hai? ( calmly)

One man: han sir wo black colour ki car thi.

Acp: aur kuch yad hai tumhe?

One man: umm ( trying to remember) haan sir, yaad aya.

Daya: kyaa? ( excitedly)

One man: wo budha admi ne us dustbin mein kuch daala tha.

Acp: thank You so much ( To man) Freddy, dekho us dustbin mein. Shayad hamare kaam ka hi kuch ho.

Freddy: ji sir.

Trio opened the dustbin and saw the thing that old man throwed. Acp picked it from his hand.

Acp: to ye hai hamari investigation ki agli kari.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Guess what was in the dustbin? Guys you can Guess it, its so easy. Plz do review. Bye bye take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **JS Abhi...Thank you so much for review. No i didn't found you rude.**

 **Nikita...yes a little bit. Thank you so much for review.**

 **Sifa...Thank you so much for review. I Will try to write any other story too on duo sometime**

 **Priya...Thank you dear for review.**

 **Chitra...Thank you so much for review.**

 **Veer. K... Thank you so much for review. Thank you for appreciating me.**

* * *

Freddy: ji sir.

Trio opened the dustbin and saw the fake mustache and beard. Acp took it out from his hands.

Acp: to ye hai hamari investigation ki agli kari. Daya, kuch samjhe? ( Victory smile)

Daya: ji sir. Wo jo bhi aadmi tha wo budha nahi tha balkay us ne mooch aur daarhi lagayi hui thi.

Acp: sahi kaha Daya. Freddy, pata karo kahan kahan aisi daarhi aur mooch banti hai.

Freddy: ji sir.

 _In a dark room_

 _Abhijeet was unconcious. Boss and two men came inside. Two men throwed the water on Abhijeet's face. He opened his eyes with jerk._

 _Boss: kese ho Abhijeet babu?_

 _Abhijeet gave a angry glare To the boss._

 _Abhijeet: aik baar mere hath khol do, phir bataun ga tumhe._

 _Boss: pagal nahi hun main._

 _Abhijeet: tum buzdil ho. Peeche se war kiya tum ne. Dar lag raha tha. Himmat hoti na to saamne se waar karte._

 _This was raising boss anger. He ordered his men in angry tone._

 _Boss: is ko itna maro, itna maro ke ye maut ki bheeg maange_

 _Man 1: ji boss._

 _Then both men started beating Abhijeet with sticks, punches, hockey. Blood started to flow from Abhijeet's body. He loosed his conciousness and darkness came in his way._

 _Daya and Purvi goes in the shops where fake beards and mustaches were sold. They were at one shop. They goes to the shop keeper and Daya took his CID badge and showed him._

 _Daya: ham CID se hain._

 _S.K: ji, kya hua sir?_

 _Purvi took the fake beard and mustache and showed it To the shopkeeper_

 _Purvi: ye ap ki dukaan ki hai?_

 _S.K: ji dikhaiye._

 _Shopkeeper took the beard and moustache in his hand and said_

 _S.K: ji maam, ye hamari shop ki hi hai._

 _Daya: great. ( smile) kis ne kharidi thi ye?_

 _S.K: ji aik minute, main apne registor mein check karta hun. ( after checking) ji sir, ye kisi aarav naam ke larkay ne kharidi thi, is ka Phone number bhi yahan likha hai. Us ne ye 5 din pehle kharidi thi._

 _Freddy: sir, ho sakta hai ye galat number ho._

 _Daya: han, ho sakta hai. ( To shop keeper) CCTV camera hai kya yahan?_

 _S.K: ji han sir._

 _Everyone came near the CCTV camera and started to saw the footage of 5 days before._

 _S.K: sir ye yahi, rukiye_

 _Thé man paused the CCTV footage._

 _S.K: sir, ye hi woh Admi hai jis ne wo mooch aur daarhi kharidi_

 _Daya: zara is ko zoom to karo. ( after zooming) han, ab chahra saaf dikh raha hai. Purvi, is ki photo le lo._

 _Purvi: ji sir._

 _Purvi took the photo. They came back to the bureau_

 _Daya: Purvi, check karo ye admi hamare criminal record mein hai kya? ( tensed tone)_

 _Purvi: sir, Abhijeet sir bohat jald mil jayein ge. ( trying to satisfy daya)_

 _Daya: Purvi, Abhijeet theek To hoga na? ( almost crying)_

 _Purvi: han sir, wo bilkul theek hon ge. ( trying to satisfy Daya and herself)_

 _Daya: acha, dekho milta hai kya ye criminal record mein._

 _Purvi: ji sir._

 _After 15 minutes._

 _Purvi: sir, ye hai hamare criminal record mein. Is ka naam rajan hai. Is ne qatal kia tha. Ye abhi 2 mahine pehle hi jail se waapis aya hai._

 _Daya: hmm. Laga do sab apne apne khabriyon ko is Kay ooper._

 _Freddy: ji sir._

 _After two hours_

 _Freddy was sitting on his desk when his Phone rang. He recieved it._

 _Freddy: hello._

 _Fredy: han bol_

 _Freddy: kya? Sach bol raha hai kya?_

 _Freddy: theek hai bye_

 _Freddy ended the call and called Daya in happy tone._

 _Freddy: Daya sir. ( happy tone)_

 _Daya: han Freddy ( hopeless)_

 _Freddy: sir, us rajan ka pata chal gaya hai._

 _Daya: sachii? ( happy tone)_

 _Freddy: ji sir._

 _Daya: chalo phir der kis baat ki hai. ( victory smile)_

 _Then they moved towards sunshine bar where rajan was according To informer of Freddy. They goes and sat on one table._

 _Freddy: sir, woh dekhen counter pe rajan ( whisper)_

 ** _in a dark place_**

 ** _Boss came inside and saw Abhijeet half opened eyes. Blood was flowing from Abhijeet's body but he was still smiling. Abhijeet's every part of body was paining like hell but not even one shout escaped from his mouth._**

 ** _Abhijeet: akhir chahtey kya ho mujhse? ( weak voice)_**

 ** _Boss: dard dard aur sirf dard. Samjhe Tum. Mein tumhe itna dard dun ga ke tumhari maut badtar se bhi bdtar ho jaye gi. ( angry voice) samjhe Tum? Mein tumhe har pal dard mein dekhna chahta hun._**

 ** _Abhijeet: lekin Kyun?_**

 ** _Boss: kyunke mein tum se nafrat karta hun, bohat nafrat. Itni ke tum soch bhi nahi saktey. Samjhe Tum?_**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded his head in no._**

 ** _Boss: lagta hai abhi maar kha key tumhara pait nahi bhara. Intezam to karna parey ga._**

 ** _Boss called his men._**

 ** _Man 1: ji boss_**

 ** _Boss: wo jo maine tumhe kaha tha ke pani ubaal lena wo garam hai na. ( evil tone)_**

 ** _Man 1: ji boss, bilkul ready. Waise boss ap ko aik baat batani thi._**

 ** _Boss: kya baat?_**

 ** _Man 2: CID walon ne rajan ko dhoond lia hai._**

 ** _Boss: kyaa? ( shout) khatam kar do is rajan ko. Samjhe? ( angry voice)_**

 ** _Man 2: ji boss._**

 ** _Man 1 came with boiled water and throwed it on Abhijeet. Some frightened shouts escaped from Abhijeet's mouth._**

 ** _Abhijeet: ahhh ahhh...ahhhh_**

 ** _Boss: maza a raha hai Abhijeet_**

 ** _Abhijeet lost his senses and everything dark came infront of his eyes._**

Freddy and Daya came on the counter. Daya was acting like a drunk person, he was just standing beside rajan.

Daya: one drink. ( To bar man in drunk voice)

Then he supposed To be attracted towards Rajan.

Daya: hello sweetheart ( drunk voice)

Rajan: sweet heart? You are so funny.

Daya: yea thats what i am by the way im CID senior inspector Daya. And you?

Rajan: CID? ( shock)

Daya: han rajan ( back to his normal voice)

Rajan started running and Daya an Freddy also chased him. Rajan came outside the bar. Finally, Daya catched Rajan

Daya: to phir batao, kis ke kehne par tum ne ye sab kia?

Rajan: wo wo..( scared)

Suddenly, there was a gun shot and the bullet hit Rajan on his heart. Rajan fell down. Daya ran to saw who was the shooter. Freddy stayed with Rajan.

Rajan murmured something and then died.

* * *

 **how was it guys? What do you think what Rajan murmured? I know its so boring but kya karein, investigation nahi ki to Abhijeet sir Milen ge nahi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Guest... thank you for your review. Sorry but i cant fulfill your wish. So sorry.**

 **Chitra...thank you for appreciating me and for review.**

 **Sifa... thank you for your review. Yea meri first story hai duo par, koi Kami beshi reh hi jaati hai. Mein zaroor koi aisi story likhne ki koshish karungi jis mein ap ko anger, jealousy, love, care, concern sab kuch mile ga.**

 **Priya...thank you for your review.**

 **JS Abhi...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Nikita... Abhijeet sir ko mein maar kaise sakti hun, agar wo mar gaye to story hi end ho jaye gi. Ye To mujhe bhi nahi pata ke ye story kab tak chale gi. Shaid tab tak jab tak mere dimag mein ideas ate rahenge. By the way thank you for your review.**

 **CID lover...thank you for your review. As your wish i will not torture so much Abhijeet sir.**

 **Gb... thank you for your review.**

 **Veer. K... thank you for your review.**

 **Eman...thank you for review. I Will write more stories on duo**

 **Duoayesha...thank you so much for your review. I Will write more stories on duo**

 **Lucky...thank you for your review.**

 **Misti...thank you for your review.**

* * *

Rajan murmured

Rajan: pu nne

Then he died

Daya came back.

Daya: bhag gaya woh, yeh ( Rajan)

Freddy: sir, mar gaya yeh.

Daya: kya? Mar gaya? ( tensed)

Freddy: sir, ye kuch barbara raha tha.

Daya: kya?

Freddy: ( trying to remember) pune, haan ye pune bol raha tha.

Daya: pune. ( thinking something) ( To freddy) ye laash forensic lab bhejwa do.

Daya, and Freddy came back in bureau. Daya was thinking something.

Daya pov: kahin Abhijeet ko pune mein To nahi rakha

Acp sir came out from his cabin and saw Daya tensed looks.

Acp: Daya

No response from Daya's side.

Acp: Daya ( little bit louder)

Daya jerked and looked towards Acp sir.

Daya: ji sir, kuch kaha ap ne? ( tensed)

Acp: theek ho na? ( worried)

Daya: ji sir, bilkul theek hun mein.

Acp: Rajan mila kya?

Daya: sir, mar gaya woh.

Acp: hmm ( tensed)

Freddy: sir, wo marne se pehle kuch barbara raha tha.

Acp: kya?

Freddy: pune, han pune hi bola tha us ne. Han na Daya sir?

Daya: han.

Acp: pune? ( thinking something)

Daya: sir kahin Abhijeet ko pune mein To nahi rakha. ( his mind got idea) is khayal se ke ham usse yahan mumbai mein dhoondte rahein aur wo ho pune mein.

Acp: han sahi keh rahe ho Daya. Par kya tum ne aik aur baat notice ki?

Daya: kya sir?

Acp: aj subha jab Abhijeet gayab hua tha To tum bhi To pune mein the na.

Daya: sir is baat ka is se kya connection ho sakta hai.

Acp: samajh nahi a rahi. Lekin koi na koi connection zaroor hai.

Freddy yawned

Acp: ohho mein bhi na time ka pata hi nahi chala. 11 baj gaye hain. Freddy, Purvi, Pankaj, Daya tum sab ghar jao.

Daya: sir, mein ghar nahi ja sakta. Ap log jayein.

Acp: lekin Kyun?

Daya: sir, mein ghar ja kar sukoon se aaram kese kar sakta hun? Pata nahi Abhijeet kis haalat mein hai? ( worried)

Acp without saying anything To daya came out from bureau with Purvi, Freddy and Pankaj as he knew that making Daya ready for something is the hardest thing. As though, they All were going To their homes but sleep was miles far away from them thinking about their dearest Abhijeet sir. Daya was sitting in the bureau continuously thinking about Abhijeet. Sleep was thousand miles far away from him.

Daya: pure 12 ghante ho gaye. Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi chala. ( tensed)

Hé started to remember the day before he was going to pune. He and Abhijeet had a very good day.

 **Flashback**

 **this was the day before Daya was going to pune**

 **Daya: boss, mein tumhe pune mein bohat miss karunga. Tum karo ge? ( innocent face)**

 **Abhijeet: nahi. ( teasing)**

 **Daya: kyaa? ( shock)**

 **Abhijeet: ofcourse, miss karun ga. Pagal hun.?**

 **Daya: boss, tum pagal ho? ( fake shocking face)**

 **Abhijeet: mene bataya nahi, poocha tha. Sahab ko koi baat samajh hi nahi aati. Kaan check karwana. ( teasing)**

 **Daya: mere kaan na bilkul theek hain. Ye dekho. ( stretching his ears)**

 **Abhijeet laughed**

 **Abhijeet: bilkul bache lag rahe ho.**

 **Daya: bacha hi to hun main. Apne Abhi ka bacha. ( innocent face)**

 **Abhijeet: itna bara bacha. ( laughed)**

 **Daya: wese Abhijeet kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ke rab ne mujhe tumhare roop mein aik maa di hai. ( serious tone) bilkul bache ki tarhan hi to khayal rakhte ho mera.**

 **Abhijeet: kuch khao ge. ( changing the topic)**

 **Daya: hmm, kuch bhi.**

 **Abhijeet: bata de, bana dun ga. Wese bhi pune ja rahe ho. Wahan sahab ko mere hath ka khana kahan naseeb ho ga.**

Daya: wapas a jao Abhijeet. Bohat bhook lag rahi hai. A jao na wapis. Mat kar mere sath aisa. A ja na. Mein kuch nahi khaunga siwaye tumhare bane hue khane ke. ( crying)

 **Daya: kuch bhi bana do, tumhare hath ka to kuch bhi kha lun ga.**

 **Abhijeet: theek hai, tumhara favourite sabji banata hun.**

 **Daya hugged him**

 **Daya: Abhijeet, tum bohat ache ho. Kisi maa se kam nahi. ( happy)**

 **Abhijeet: acha acha, bohat ho gayein meri tareefein, ab khana bana lun.**

 **Daya: han banao, mene mana kab kia?**

 **Abhijeet goes in the kitchen and made Daya's favourite vegetable curry. After 1 hour, he came from kitchen with hot yummy vegetable curry and two plates and rôti, 2 water glasses and jug. He placed everything on the table.**

 **Daya: hmm, yummy, khushboo bohat maze ki hai. ( water coming in his mouth)**

Daya came out of his thoughts by a voice.

Voice: Daya beta , ap abhi tak ghar kyun nahi gaye?

Daya turned towards the source of the voice and saw the watchman of bureau standing infront of Daya

Daya: kaka ap, wo mein aj bureau mein hi rahunga. Kuch files complète karni hain.

He lied in a way that no one can guess that he is lying but the watchman knew him from many years. He knew the care, concern, love, sacrifice of both for each other. Watchman was able to read his eyes. Daya could lie but his eyes cant. His eyes told watchman the whole scenario.

Watch man: ap ko kya lagta hai Daya beta ? Ap mujh se jhoot bolen ge aur mein maan lun ga?

Daya stayed quiet. He had no answer. The famous senior inspector Daya had no answer.

Watch man: janta hun mein ke ap ghar nahi jana chahte. Abhijeet beta ki waja se hi ap yahan bureau mein hain. Ap ko Abhijeet beta ki fiqar ho rahi hai na? ( concern) jab ham sab ko pata hai to chupa kar kya milna hai Daya beta. Jhoot kyun bolte hain ye jante hue bhi ke sab ko pata hai? Ap fiqar na karein, Abhijeet beta na bilkul theek hon ge. Jab tak ap ki aur hamari duayein un ke sath hein na wo bilkul theek hain. ( trying to satisfy Daya)

Daya started crying as he was not able To hide his emotions any more.

Daya: kya karun kaka? Dil mein ajeeb ajeeb khayal ate hain Abhijeet ko le kar. Ap khud hi sochiye jab tak mujhe pata nahi chal jata ke woh theek hai tab tak mein chain ki saans kaise le sakta hun. ( crying)

Daya didn't noticed but there was a covered plate in hands of watch man. Watch man forwarded the plate to Daya. Daya asked with a confused look.

Daya: yeh kya hai kaka? ( while taking plate from watch man)

Watch man: khudi dekh lo.

Daya opened the lid of plate and saw his favourite vegetable curry with roti.

Daya: kaka, mujhe bhook nahi hai. ( while putting the plate on side)

Watch man: bhook kyun nahi hai?

Daya: kaka, pata nahi Abhijeet ne kuch khayal bhi hai ke nahi. Nahi, mein nahi kha sakta. Wahan Abhijeet bhooka mar raha ho ga aur mein yahan. Nahi, mein yahan sukoon se khana nahi kha sakta. ( angry)

He pushed the plate hardly but coincidently nothing happened to plate.

Watch man: kya Abhijeet ko acha lagey ga tumhe bhooka dekh kar. Beta kha lo kuch. Abhijeet ke liye hi kha lo. Us ka to pait aise hi bhar jaye ga agar tum khana kha lo gey. Ab tum hi socho, kya tum Abhijeet ko bhooka rakhna chahtey ho?

Daya: nahi kaka. ( crying)

Watch man: phir khao na.

Daya: nahi khaya jaye ga mujh se kaka. Please kaka. ( crying)

Watch man: ankhein band karo.

Daya: kya? ( confused)

Watch man: ankhein band karo.

Daya closed his eyes as said by watch man. Watch man placed the plate of food near Daya.

Watch man: ab imagine karo ke tum aur Abhijeet ye sabji aur rôti kha rahe ho.

 **Abhijeet: khao Daya. Batao kaisi bani sabji.**

 **Daya: lazeez, mazedaar, yummy, tasty ( happy)**

 **Abhijeet and Daya finished their lunch.**

Daya opened his eyes and saw the vegetable curry plate empty.

Daya: ye khana kahan gaya? ( confused)

Watch man: tumhare pait main.

Daya: wo kaise?

Watch man: jab tum wo sab imagine kar rahe the To tum asal mein khana kha rahe the.

Daya hugged the watch man tightly

Daya: ap kitne ache hain kaka. Kitna khayal hai ap ko mera. Ab Abhijeet ka bhi pait bhar jaye ga. ( crying)

Hé broke the hug.

Watchman: ghar chale jao beta.

Daya: nahi kaka. Ap ne pehle hi bohat mehnat kar li hai. Aj mein ghar nahi jaun ga.

Watch man knew that making Daya go home is the hardest thing so he marched away from there. After few minutes, Daya slept on chair unaware of the fact that he is sleeping

* * *

 **so the chapter ends here. I hope you guys liked it. Is chapter mein mene investigation thora kam rakha takay ap log bore na Feel karo aur mein Daya ke emotions aur feelings ko ache tarah se define kar sakun. Plz guys review zaroor karna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

 **Most of the people are confused about the eating part. Yea maybe it was wrong dialogue " agar tum kha lo ge To us ka bhi pet bhar jayega " but i have a explanation too. So is dialogue ko likhne se ye matlab nahi tha je agar Daya ne khana kha liye To Abhijeet ko khana mil jaye ga. Let me give you a example. For example aik maa hai aur aik bacha aur maa ke paas zyada khana nahi hai. Wo khana apne bache ko khila degi to usse sukoon mil jaye ga, usse bhook mehsoos nahi ho gi. Same with Abhijeet, agar Daya ne khana kha liye To Abhijeet ko bhook mehsoos nahi ho gi.**

 **Nikita...thank you so much for your review. Koi bhi marne nahi wala. Mein waise writer nahi hun jo poori story mein reviews le kar akhir mein sad ending kar dun. I always do a happy ending aur pasand bhi mujhe happy ending hi hai. So chill, ap ko rona nahi parey ga.**

 **Ignorebabyoberoi...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Sifa...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Priya...thank you so much for your review**

 **Vaingankarapurwa...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Lucky...thank you so much for your review.**

 **CID lover...thank you so much for appreciating me and doing review.**

 **Chitra...thank you so much for your review**

 **JS Abhi...thank you so much dear for your review.**

 **Eman...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Guest...thank you so much for your review**

 **Sritama...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Gb...thank you so much for your review. I Will show Abhijeet sir condition in this chapter**

 **Rina dayabhijeet...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Hira hayat...thank you so much for your very big review. Thank you for appreciating me.**

 **Oh, wasted so much time. Now, without wasting anymore time. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

Daya was sleeping on chair of bureau. He was murmuring something in sleep.

Daya: Abhi...kahan ho tum...wapas a jao...mein nahi reh paunga..

A tear of drop fall from his closed eyes. Acp entered inside and saw Daya murmuring Abhijeet's name again and again. He was feeling sad for Daya and Abhijeet both. He didn't know where his son Abhijeet is and then it affected his second son Daya. Though they were not his real sons but they were more to him then real sons. People thought that he is a very strong person but for his sons, he is a very weak person. He always stay strong from outside but his heart knows that what really happen to him in a condition like this. Some tears of drops fall from his eyes. He wiped the tears with his finger. Then, he moved towards Daya to wake him.

Acp: Daya

No response from Daya's side.

Acp: Daya beta, uth jao.

Acp put his hand on Daya's forehead and felt it hot.

Acp: are, Daya ko to bohat tez bukhaar hai. Doctor ko bulata hun.

Acp called doctor. Doctor came in 20 minutes.

Doc: hello Acp sir.

Acp: hello doctor.

There was a bed in bureau for any emergency. Daya was laying on it. Doctor came and checked him.

Doc: hm, bukhaar to bohat hai. Lagta hai kisi cheez se bohat tensed hain. Dépression ki waja se bukhar ho gaya hai. Par ap fiqar na karein, mene inhe injection laga dia hai sur ye kuch dawaiyan hain, ye time pe dete rahiye ga.

Acp: Daya ko hosh kab tak aye ga?

Doc: ji, inhe 4 ya 5 ghante mein hosh a jaye ga.

Acp: thank you doctor sahab.

Doc: this is our duty Acp sir, no need to thanks.

Doctor went from there. Salunkhe called Acp.

Salunkhe: Acp jaldi se lab a ja, bari khaas bat pata chali hai.

Ray of hope passed in Acp sir's body.

Acp: theek hai, main ata hun. ( happy)

Acp cut the call and moved towards Freddy.

Acp: Freddy, main Purvi, aur Pankaj forensic lab ja rahe hain, tum Daya ka khayal rakhna.

Freddy: ji sir.

Acp moved out from bureau with Purvi and Pankaj and reached forensic lab. They entered inside. Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika were working with chemicals.

Acp: han Salunkhe kya pata chala?

Tarika: sir, is Rajan ki body mein hame zehar bhi mila hai.

Purvi: kya zehar bhi? ( shocked)

Pankaj: is ki maut kese hui Salunkhe sir?

Salunkhe: maut to is ki goli se hi hui hai.

Purvi: jab Rajan ko goli se hi maarna tha to zehar kyun dia? ( confused)

Acp: nahi Purvi ( in his usual style) Rajan ko goli se nahi, zehar se maarna tha lekin jab khooni ko laga ke CID wale is se kuch nikalwa lein ge To us ne is ko goli maar di.

Pankaj: sir, aur kuch pata chala.

Salunkhe: han ise 3.0 ki bullet se mara gaya hai. ( guys mujhe goli woli ki zara si bhi knowlege nahi hai to agar galti ho gayi ho to ignore it.

Acp: hm, 3.0 bullet. Is tarah ki bullet to ham ne kabhi dekhi hi nahi.

Salunkhe: han, tum ne bilkul sahi kaha. Mere knowlege mein bhi aisi bullet kabhi nahi ayi.

Tarika: lekin sir, ye bullet jo bhi hai bohat hi khatarnaak aur powerfull hai. Is bullet se banda minton mein mar jata hai.

Purvi: sir, ap bata sakte hain kya ke ye jo bhi zahar hai kitne der mein asar karta hai.

Salunkhe: ye zahar bhi bohat tez hai. Is zahar ka naam ******** hai. Is zaher se banda 10 minute mein khatam ho jata hai. Ye zaher mumbai mein bohat kam jaghon par milta hai.

Acp: Salunkhe, kya tu bata sakta hai ke ye zahar isse kese dia gaya tha?

Salunkhe: ye zahar is ko khilaya ya pilaya gaya hai kyunke is ke honton pe mujhe zahar ke traces mile hain.

Acp: oh is ka matlab, ye zahar usse bar mein hi diya gaya hai. Zaroor kisi drink mein. Bar man shaamil ho sakta hai is mein. Chalo sab, hamein bar mein jaana hai.

Then they reached the bar. They entered inside. They goes to the counter. Pankaj took out a pic of Rajan

Pankaj: hum CID se hain. Is aadmi ko dekha kya tum ne yahan kal raat?

Bar man: CCID?

Bar man started running. Pankaj and Purvi ran behind him.

Pankaj: ae ruk, nahi to goli chala dun ga. ( while taking out his gun)

Bar man stopped with a jerk and turned with a frightened look.

Bar man: nahi sahab, goli mat chalana. ( afraid)

Pankaj: tu ne hi diya na Rajan ko zahar? ( angry)

Bar man: ji sahab, mein laalach mein a gaya tha. Is bar ki job se to aise taise hi kuch ghar ka kharcha chalta hai. Mein kya karta sahab, itne saare paise dekh ke mein laalach mein a gaya tha. ( crying)

Pankaj: acha Ab bas kar ( cold tone)

Acp also came

Acp: han, Pankaj kuch bataya is ne?

Pankaj: ji sir, is ne hi zahar dia hai.

Acp: kis ke kehne pe dia tum ne zahar?

Bar man: sir, mujhe us ka naam To nahi pata

Purvi: shakal to yad hai na?

Bar man: ji madam.

Pankaj: sketch banwa sakte ho?

Bar man: han sahab.

* * *

Freddy was sitting on his chair. When he saw Daya coming back in his senses. He moved fastly towards him.

Freddy: sir, ap laite rahiye. Ap ko bukhaar hai.

Daya: nahi Freddy, mein ab acha feel kar raha hun. Mein ghar jana chahta hun.

Freddy: chalein sir, mein chor deta hun.

Daya: nahi, mein khudi chala jaun ga.

Freddy: sir, ap ki tabeat theek nahi hai.

Daya: are theek to hai bilkul. Tum fiqar mat karo mein chala jaunga ( moving towards main door)

Freddy: Daya sir

But it was late because Daya had already gone. Daya came out from bureau. He sat in his car. He accelerated it and the car started moving. He was driving in fast speed and was also thinking about Abhijeet

Daya pov: pata nahi, Abhijeet kahan ho ga? Abhijeet, kahan ho Tum? Tumhare begair na ye Daya poora hai aur na hi woh ghar jahan ham rehte hain. Please wapas a jao.

Suddenly, car came from other side and he in order to save many lives moved his car in to the direction where there was big tree. He moved it and the car hitted the tree. Then, bang. Darkness everywhere.

 **In dark place**

 **Abhijeet woke with a jerk.**

 **Abhijeet: dayaaaa ( shout)**

 **Abhijeet pov: itna bhayanak khwaab. Daya theek to ho ga na. Bechaini si ho rahi hai. Daya ko kuch ho to nahi gaya?**

* * *

 **How was it guys? What do you think, what Will happen next? Plz do review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

 **Nikita...What is modern ram lakshman story? Btw myself don't know about any poison that's why I didn't mention the name of poison.**

 **CID lover...I thought that it will be purely duo story but what can I do, you requested me so I will add the Shreya and Tarika's concern lines.**

 **Thank you Rini dayaabhijeet, JS Abhi, tanu, Tanya, Eman, Chitra, guest, guest, lucky, sifa and priya for your precious reviews.**

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet: dayaaaa_**

 ** _Abhijeet: itna bhayanak khwaab, Daya theek to hoga na, bechaini so ho rahi hai, Daya ko kuch ho to nahi Gaya._**

 ** _A man came inside._**

 ** _Man: Kya hai itna shor machaya hua hai? ( angry)_**

 ** _Other man also came inside_**

 ** _Other man: ae raju_**

 ** _Raju: han._**

 ** _Other man: boss ne Kya kaha tha, isse har waqt behosh rakhna hai. Bohat hosheyar hai ye._**

 ** _Raju goes and came inside after two minutes with a injection in his hand._**

 ** _Abhijeet: bhukhto ge tum log. ( angrily)_**

 ** _Raju: filhaal to tumhari baari hai._**

 ** _Raju came towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to struggle but can't and Raju injected the drug in Abhijeet's body._**

* * *

 _Purvi: dhyaan se dekho, yahi hai na jis ne tumhe kaha ke Zahar daalna hai._

 _Bar man: ji madam, bilkul yahi shaks tha_

 _Purvi: theek hai, tum jaa sakte ho._

 _Bar man goes from there. Freddy came towards Purvi._

 _Freddy: sketch ready to Gaya Kya Purvi?_

 _Purvi: ji sir._

 _Freddy: check karo hamare criminal record mein._

 _Purvi: yes sir._

 _Shreya was out of city for any important work from two or three days. She came inside bureau. Bureau was looking sad. Everyone was only engrossed in their work. No jokes, nothing._

 _Shreya: hello Purvi_

 _Purvi: tum kab ayi Shreya?_

 _Shreya: bas abhi abhi, Purvi bureau mein sab theek hai na, na hi Abhijeet sir nazar a rahe hain aur na hi Daya sir._

 _Purvi: kuch bhi theek nahi hai Purvi ( sad tone )_

 _Shreya: Kya Hua hai Purvi?_

 _Purvi: wo, kal se Abhijeet sir gayab hain, shayad kisi ne kidnap kar liya unhe._

 _Shreya: Kya? ( shocked) aur Daya sir, wo kahan hain?_

 _Purvi: ghar par, bukhaar tha unhe._

 _Shreya: ae mere khuda, mere peeche se itna sab kuch ho gaya._

 _Purvi: han._

 _Purvi again engrossed in her work._

 _Purvi: Freddy sir, ye aadmi hamare criminal record mein hai. Is ka naam baljeet hai. Ye bank lootta tha. Ye abhi 1 mahine pehle hi jail se chuta hai._

 _Freddy: baljeet, sab apne apne khabriyon ko laga do is ke peeche._

 _Suddenly, CID bureau phone rang. Pankaj recieved it._

 _Pankaj: hello._

 _Pankaj: Kya? ( shocked and worried)_

 _Pankaj end the call with a shocking face._

 _Shreya: Kya hua Pankaj?_

 _Pankaj: Daya sir_

 _Shreya: Kya, Kya Hua Daya sir ko?_

 _Pankaj: Daya sir ka accident ho gaya hai._

 _Everyone: Kya? ( shocked)_

 _Everyone reached hospital including Dr Tarika and Dr Salunkhe. They were waiting outside the operation theatre. After two hours, doctor came from theatre._

 _Shreya: doctor sahab, Daya sir theek hain? ( worried)_

 _Doc: zyada chotein to nahi lagi thi ( everyone took a sigh of relief) par ( fear passed through everyone's body)_

 _Acp: par Kya? ( tensed)_

 _Doc: ap please mere cabin mein aiye_

 _Acp: doctor koi serious baat hai Kya?_

 _Doc: ap please andar aiye._

 _Acp came with doctor in the cabin._

 _Acp: ji kahiye_

 _Doc: Mr Daya ko koi tension thi Kya?_

 _Acp: ji, us Ka bhai lapata hai lekin kyun?_

 _Doc: Mr Daya ki bohat nazuk haalat hai. Un ko depression hai aur agar un ki ye tension khatam na hui 24 ghante ke andar andar to wo coma mein ja sakte hain._

 _Acp: Kya? Ye ap Kya keh rahe hain? Ap kuch kijiye na._

 _Doc: ham kuch bhi nahi kar saktey Acp sahab. Ab jo bhi karna hai ap ko karna hai._

 _Acp: ham us se mil sakte hain?_

 _Doc: ji nahi. Wo behosh hain. Aur please ap gor se sochein mene kya kaha hai._

 _Acp: ji shukria._

 _Acp came out of his cabin._

 _Shreya: sir, doctor ne Kya kaha? ( tensed)_

 _Acp explained everything to everyone._

 _Freddy: ye sab meri waja se hua hai. Na hi main Daya sir ko yun, akele Jane deta aur na hi Daya sir ( crying)_

 _Acp: nahi Freddy, apne ap ko doshi mat thehrao. Tumhe Kya pata the ke Daya ka accident ho jana hai._

* * *

 ** _After 5 hours in dark place._**

 ** _Raju throwed the water on Abhijeet. In the result, he woke._**

 ** _Boss: tayyar ho jao Abhijeet babu marne ke liye ( teasing tone)_**

 ** _Abhijeet: mujhe marne se dar nahi lagta. ( strong voice) Kya tum meri aakhri khwaahish poori karo ge?_**

 ** _Boss: batao apni khwaahish. Karoonga poora_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tum kon ho aur mujhe marna kyun chahte ho?_**

 ** _Boss: theek hai. Kar deta hun tumhaari poori khwaahish. Yaad hai Abhijeet, tum ne mere bhai ko phansi ke phande pe latkaya tha ( hatred tone)_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kon tha tumhara bhai?_**

 ** _Boss: shahar ka mashoor don sallu bhai._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Kya? ( shock) sallu ka bhai yani tu samrat hai._**

 ** _Samrat and Sallu were famous dons of underworld. CID caught Sallu but unable to find Samrat. They even didn't had single photo of Samrat_**

 ** _Samrat: han ( laughing)_**

 ** _Samrat: chal, ab tayyar ho ja mere bhai ko pakarne ki saza lene ke liye. 1 2 3 and go. ( laughing)_**

 ** _Samrat was about to shoot bullet on Abhijeet but a bullet hit on his hand and the gun fall from his hand. He turned backwards and saw Whole CID team._**

 ** _Samrat: tum log._**

 ** _Acp: han, ham log._**

 ** _Tarika fastly moved towards Abhijeet and opened his ropes._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Tarika, Daya kahan hai? ( tensed)_**

 ** _Tarika: wo Daya..Abhijeet dekho na kitni chotein lagi hain, uff main abhi bandage le ke ati hun._**

 ** _Samrat: tum logon ko pata kese chala ke mene Abhijeet ko yaha rakha hua hai Pune main? Tum log to mera koi aadmi bhi nahi pakar sake the._**

 ** _Acp: to suno ham kese pahunche yahan.._**

* * *

 ** _Guys, sorry for a short update but please tell me how is it? Do review._**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Author's note**

 **CID lover...thank you so much for your review. Maybe, 2 more chapters are left.**

 **JS Abhi...thank you so much for your review. Wese Saru sounds a little bit funny?, but if you want to, to tum mujhe Saru bula sakti ho. Wo Kya hai na, mujhe kabhi kisi ne is naam se bulaya nahi is liye thora sa funny lag raha hai. You can call me Saru.**

 **Pwincex Angel...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Chitra...thank you for your review.**

 **Priya...thank you for your review.**

 **Nikita...thank you so much for your review. I will try to write more stories on duo. I will write a pure duo chapter.**

 **Sifa...thank you so much for your review. I will try to write any story on duo but first any idea needs to come in my mind. So wait for some time.**

 **Tanu...thank you so much for your review.**

 **Now, without wasting anymore time, Let's continue the story from where we left.**

* * *

 **Samrat: tum logon ko pata kese chala ke mene Abhijeet ko yaha rakha hua hai Pune main? Tum log to mera koi aadmi bhi nahi pakar sake the.**

 **Acp: to suno, ham kese pahunche yahan.**

 **Flashback**

Everyone came back from hospital and started to make plans to find Abhijeet quickly because now, it was also Daya's life's matter.

Freddy recieved the call from his informer. He recieved it.

Freddy: hello.

Informer: hello sir.

Freddy: han bolo.

Informer: sir, baljeet ka pata chal Gaya hai. Wo is waqt aik ghatiya se sharab khaane main hai.

Freddy: thank you.

He cut the call.

Freddy: sir, baljeet ka pata chal Gaya hai. ( happy tone) ab hum use pakar lein ge aur woh bata de ga ke Abhijeet sir kahan hain.

Acp: nahi Freddy, hame baljeet ko pakarna nahi hai.

Freddy: kyun sir?

Acp: yaad hai na jab tum logon ne Rajan ko pakra tha to un logo ne foran Rajan ko goli maar di thi. To kya wo log Baljeet ko goli nahi Maar saktey.

Freddy: baat to ap ki sahi hai. Lekin ham karein ge Kya?

Acp: ham wahin jayein ge jahan Baljeet hai lekin disguise main. Ham chalaki se baljeet ke kapron mein aik tracking device laga den ge. Phir woh jahan bhi jaye ga, hame pata chal jaye ga.

Freddy: lekin tracking device lagaein ge kese?

Acp: ab ye bhi mujhe batana pare ga. ( irritated) tum disguise mein ho ge. Aur wo tracking device us ke kapron se chipak jaye gi.

Freddy: lekin sir, Kya Baljeet ko pata nahi chal jaye ga ke ham ne usse tracking device lagayi hai.

Acp: apne informer se poocho, Baljeet ne Kis rang ke kaprey pehney hue hain.

Freddy: hain? Lekin kyun sir? ( confused)

Acp: tum poocho ge? ( angry)

Freddy: ji sir. ( scared)

Freddy dialled his informer's number again who recieved it after few seconds.

Informer: hello sir.

Freddy: tum bata saktey ho Kya ke Baljeet ne kis rang ke kaprey pehny hue hain?

Informer: ji sir. Us ne kaale rang ke kaprey pehny hue hain.

Freddy: theek hai. Bye.

Freddy ended the call and moved towards Acp sir.

Freddy: sir, baljeet ne kaale rang ke kaprey pehny hue hain.

Acp: theek hai. Idhar ao mere sath.

They came towards storage room. Acp showed him a black colour tracking device.

Acp: ye dekh rahe ho. ( while showing tracking device)

Freddy: ji sir.

Acp: ye aik aisi tracking device hai jo agar kisi kaaley rang pe lagai jaye to ye invisible ho jaati hai. Kyunke ye bhi kaali rang ki tracking device hai. Camouflage ka to suna hi hoga. Ye bilkul ussi tarhan hi istemaal hoti hai. Ye tracking device Baljeet ke kapron par lagi hogi aur usse zara si bhi khabar nahi ho gi.

( note: guys, mujhe nahi pata, is tarha ki koi device hoti bhi hai ya nahi. Ye sab meri bongiyon pe based hai 😂😂😂😂)

Freddy: are wah sir, ap ko itni knowledge hai. ( amazed)

Acp: ab jao tum aur Pankaj. Han, koi bewakoofi nahi honi chahiye

Pankaj and Freddy: yes sir.

Freddy and Pankaj were ready in their disguise to go. They came out of the CID bureau. They sat in their car and drove to ghatia sharab khana. They reached there. They entered inside. They saw Baljeet sitting on a chair alone. He was not drunk. They were acting like drunk. They goes towards Baljeet with fake trembling steps. Freddy had the tracking device. They both sat near Baljeet

Freddy: can we sit here? ( fake drunk voice)

Baljeet: yea sure.

Pankaj and Freddy sat with Baljeet

Freddy kept hand on his shoulder and the tracking device got stick to baljeet's black shirt. Tracking device was not visible. After talking for 5 or 10 minutes, Baljeet went from there.

Freddy: Pankaj, hi fi ( happy) ( showing a hand for clap)

Pankaj and Freddy did a hi fi and came out from sharab khana. They sat in their car and went back to bureau with a victory smile. They entered inside.

Tarika: Pankaj, Freddy kaam ho gaya Kya? ( tensed)

Freddy: are Dr Tarika, ap yahan?

Tarika: han wo Dr Salunkhe ne jaldi chutti de di to issi liye yahan a gayi. Ab bataein ge bhi ke nahi ke kaam ho gaya Kya?

Pankaj: ji han, ho gaya. ( victory smile) mene bohat hoshiyaari se Baljeet ko tracking device laga di

Freddy: jhoote kahin ke. Tracking device to mene lagai thi.

Shreya: tum log itni serious situation mein bhi jokes kar rahe ho. ( worried)

Freddy came towards Acp sir.

Freddy: sir, tracking device laga di hai.

Acp: good job Freddy ( smile)

Freddy: thank you sir.

After 1 hour

Acp, Freddy, Purvi, Shreya and everyone were surrounding the computer screen on which there was location of Baljeet.

Purvi: ye to chalta hi ja raha hai. 40 minute se. Lagta hai, Abhijeet sir ko mumbai mein nahi rakha

Acp: sahi keh rahi ho Purvi.

After 1 hour 20 minutes

Shreya: are , ye to Pune hai.

Purvi: han are ye dekho, tracking device Pune ki kisi sunsaan building mein hai.

Acp: zaroor Abhijeet ko Pune ki is building mein hi rakha hai. Hame ab der nahi karni chahiye.

Tarika: sir, mein bhi saath chalungi

Acp: lekin Tarika.

He was cut by her.

Tarika: plzz ( requested tone)

Acp: theek hai.

Then they all sat in the car and drove to Pune. They reached the building after 2 hours. They saw many goons there

 **Flashback end**

 **Samrat: oh my god. Itni bari planning.**

 **Acp: ab tum batao ke tum ne Abhijeet ko kidnap kese kiya?**

 **Samrat explained him all that how he kidnapped Abhijeet. CID team was shocked after knowing how Samrat kidnapped Abhijeet**

 **Suddenly, Samrat saw his gun lying on floor. He carefully avoiding any sights, took the gun and shoot at Abhijeet**

* * *

 **How was it guys? I know it was short but I promise next will be long. Do review plz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Thank you so much priya, nikita, chitra, Lucky, sifa, janhvi ( JS Abhi), geetu, nanno, CID lover for your precious reviews.**

* * *

 **Suddenly Samrat saw his gun lying on floor. He carefully avoiding any sight took the gun and quickly shoot Abhijeet. Luckily, the bullet hit only Abhijeet's hand. ( hahaha. Pichle chapter mein dara diya tha na mene. Sorry sorry) the very next moment, Acp shoot Samrat on his heart and he died at the moment.**

 **Acp: Abhijeet, tum theek ho?**

 **Abhijeet: ji sir. ( dull)**

 **Tarika: aise kaise theek ho? Itni chotein lagi hai tumhe.**

 **Abhijeet smiled on her concern.**

 **Abhijeet: sir, Daya kahan hai? Wo nahi aya kya? ( tensed)**

 **Acp sir stayed quiet.**

 **Abhijeet: kya hua sir? Ap chup kyun hain? Daya kahan hai? ( scared)**

 **Acp: wo, wo hospital mein hai. ( teary tone)**

 **Abhijeet: hospital? Hospital kyun? ( scared)**

 **Acp: us ka accident ho gaya hai. ( teary tone)**

 **Abhijeet: kya? ( shocked) ye ap kya keh rahe hain. ( teary tone) mujhe ap abhi us ke paas le kar jayein. ( while wiping his tears)**

 **Acp: Abhijeet, pehle apna ilaaj To karwa lo. Tumhe is haalat mein dekha ga To dil bura ho jaye ga us ka.**

 **Abhijeet: theek hai sir lekin ilaaj karwana ke foran baad mein Daya se milun ga. ( teary tone)**

 **Acp: chalo ab.**

Everyone came outside and drove back to Mumbai. Everyone was quiet during whole journey as All were thinking about their Daya sir whose life was in danger. After a long journey of two hours, they reached Mumbai. Though it was not a very long journey but still people in the car there were having every minute long as hour because they were willing to flew from there in seconds because their deary Daya sir's life was in danger. They reached Mumbai. They straightly headed towards hospital. If Daya was not in hospital, he wouldnt have gone to hospital for his treatment easily like this. They came out from the car. Acp helped Abhijeet to move out as he was weak at that time. They entered inside the hospital. Abhijeet was wishing to skip his treatment and directly went to Daya but unluckily it was not possible. Abhijeet's heart was beating fast. He wanted to see Daya as soon as he could. Acp took Abhijeet to his family CID doctor Sameer who worked in city hospital as a senior doctor and was a very good friend of Abhijeet and Daya. Acp and Abhijeet entered inside Sameer's cabin. As soon as Sameer saw Abhijeet in a bad condition, he started to throw questions on Abhijeet and Acp sir.

Sameer: are ye kya hua Abhijeet? ( worried) itni chotein lagi hui hain.

Acp: Abhijeet kidnap ho gaya tha. Tum please Abhijeet ki marham patti kar do.

Sameer: han han kyun nahi. Ao Abhijeet, yahan betho. ( signalling to a smooth soft stool)

Abhijeet sat on the stool and Sameer started to check him. He did his bandage on hand and head and also cleaned other wounds

Sameer: zyaada gehri chotein nahi hain. Bas aik, do din ghar pe hi raho aur rest lo.

Abhijeet was not in the mood to say no to rest because he was really worried and tensed for Daya. Otherwise how could Abhijeet say yes to rest. Sameer sensed some unknown feelings in Abhijeet and Acp sir's heart.

Sameer: kya hua Abhijeet? Koi pareshaani hai kya? ( worried)

Abhijeet: wo, ( teary tone) Daya hospital mein hai.

Sameer: kya? ( shocked) lekin kyun?

Acp: us ka accident ho gaya hai.

Sameer: oh my god. Kahaan hai wo?

Acp: yahin par hai.

Sameer: oh, i hope wo jaldi se theek ho jaye. Are han ( remembering something) ye kuch dawaiyan hai, ye mangwa kar subah shab leni hain. ( showing him a paper on which medicins prescription was written)

After biding bye to Sameer, Abhijeet and Acp sir came out from Sameer's ward and moved towards Daya's ward. Suddenly, Abhijeet stopped. Acp was confused by Abhijeet's Act. He turned back and saw Abhijeet still on his place, not moving.

Acp: kya hua Abhijeet? Tum ruk kyun gaye? ( confused)

Abhijeet: sir, aap se aik baat karni hai. ( serious tone)

Acp: han karo.

Abhijeet: ap Daya ko mat batana ke mujhe Samrat ne kese kidnap karwaya tha. ( serious tone)

Acp: lekin kyun?

Abhijeet: Daya kahin is sab ka zimedaar khud ko na samajh le.

Acp: acha to ye baat hai.

Abhijeet: ji sir.

Acp: theek hai nahi bataunga aur baki sab ko bhi mana kar dunga

Abhijeet: thank You so much sir.

Then, Acp and Abhijeet again started to moved towards Daya's ward. They reached there. Doctor was passing from there.

Abhijeet: doctor sahab, ham Daya se mil sakte hain kya? ( worried and tensed)

Doctor looked towards Abhijeet. Even he didn't knew that was he the person for whom Daya was taking stress or not but still somewhere he was sure that he was the person because he saw the pain, love, care, concern every thing in Abhijeet's eyes for Daya. Eyes explain everything. Sometimes, eyes understand the things that opposite person had never said because eyes never took a moment to say it and understand it.

Abhijeet: doctor sahab, kahan kho gaye ap? ( while flying his hands in front of doctor)

Doctor came out of trance of his thoughts and asked Abhijeet with a confused look.

Doctor: kya keh rahe the ap?

Abhijeet really felt angry at that moment that he was saying something to doctor from a couple of minutes and doctor even didn't had idea of it. If the situation would have changed, he would not think like that or felt angry on doctor. He repeated his question while controlling his anger.

Abhijeet: doctor sahab, ham Daya se mil sakte hain kya?

Doctor: yea sure. But please aik banda hi jaye

Acp: Abhijeet, tum jao

Abhijeet slowly entered in Daya's ward taking quiet steps. He saw Daya laying on his bed with closed eyes and with so many equipments. He really felt a pinch in his heart to see him on a hospital bed. He sat on the sofa beside Daya's bed. He was continuously staring him. He took Daya's hand and tightly holded his hand. Even though Daya was not in his senses but still he was feeling that Abhijeet is somewhere very near to him. He had a unknown feeling, the feeling that Abhijeet is very close to him. He slowly regained his conciousness after 7 hours ( note: the accident happened 7 hours ago). He slowly opened his eyes. Abhijeet became attentive towards Daya, a hope filled in his heart that nothing could happen to Daya. Daya opened his eyes and saw Abhijeet. He was surprised and very happy to see Abhijeet in front of him, first he thought that its a dream but then he realised that its not a dream, it's reality. He was wearing a oxygen mask. He throwed away the mask and tightly hugged Abhijeet fearing that someone will again snatch Abhijeet from him. Abhijeet quickly broke the hug, not because that he didn't want to hug him but because that there was no mask on Daya's face.

Abhijeet: Daya, pagal ho gaye ho kya, ye mask kyun utaar diya? ( angrily)

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Tum jo a gaye ho. ( happily)

This was not only Daya's words but in reality daya was breathing very normally. This was not less than miracle that one person who seconds ago was in a really bad situation was now looking fit and fine but still Abhijeet couldn't took risk. He put the oxygen mask back on Daya's face and goes to call doctor. The doctor came inside with Abhijeet and ordered him to go outside because he wanted to do check up of Daya. Abhijeet goes outside where Acp and other team members asked him why he came back outside. He told them that Daya regained his conciousness. His tone was happy. Others also became relaxed and happy to know that Daya regained his conciousness. After 15 minutes, doctor came from Daya's ward and told everyone in a happy and amazed tone.

Doctor: i'm impressed. Daya ne bohat jaldi recover kar liya hai. Main to isse miracle hi kahunga. Ab Daya bilkul theek hai, fit and fine. Bas aik do din rest karna ho ga.

Everyone became happy to know that and mostly Abhijeet.

* * *

 **hohooo...one more chapter to go. How was it? Guys plz do review. I have put a great effort on this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. First of All thank you so much Sritama, Geetu, Nanno, JS Abhi, sifa, CID lover, Priya, nikita, Muskaan, Lucky, Chitra, Pwincex angel, tanu, Rini dayabhijeet, tanya, eman, gb, Vaingankar apurva, ignore baby oberoi, misti, Duoayesha, Veer. K, Jyoti A, abhiii and All guests for your so many reviews. Thank you so much once again.**

 **Geetu- there is nothing mischevious regarding Daya sir's accident. You are mistaken.**

 **So basically guys, this one is gonna be a pure duo chapter based on their love, anger, concern, naraazgi, masti.**

* * *

After few hours, doctor gave Daya discharge. Then, both Abhijeet and Daya came home. Acp drove them to home because none of them was able to drive. They both came from home.

Acp yelled from the car

Acp: Daya , Abhijeet, kisi ko bhej dun kya tum logo ka khayaal rakhne ke liye? ( concerned)

Daya and Abhijeet: nahi sir. Ham dono aik doosray ka khayaal rakh lein ge. ( pure smile)

Acp: theek hai jaisi tum logo ki marzi lekin phir bhi agar koi problem ho to bas aik Phone kar dena.

Daya: theek hai sir.

Then, Acp moved from there. Daya and Abhijeet entered the house. They was a new feeling when they were entering in the home. Feeling of getting something again after loosing it. They stepped in the home and made their steps towards Living room.

Daya: kitna acha lag raha hai na aj ghar mein aa kar. Kuch new feeling hai. ( smile)

Abhijeet: han, sahi kaha Daya. ( smile)

They both sat on the sofas

Suddenly Daya speaked

Daya: are, ye kya? Tum sofe pe bethe ho? Tumhe bed pe hona chahiye. Itni chotein lagi hain tumhe. ( angry tone)

Abhijeet: to sahab to jaise bohat hi fit hain? ( teasing)

Daya: ji han. Mein physically strong hun, lekin tum nahi. You need rest. Wo bhi full day on bed.

Abhijeet: what? Full day on bed? ( shocked)

Daya: ji han. Waise bhi mein to ab bilkul fit hun kyunke you are my power jo mujhe mil gayi hai. ( pure smile)

Abhijeet made a cute angry face.

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi meri power mil gayi hai, so that means i dont need rest. ( kiddish tone)

Daya: Abhijeet, you need rest. ( kiddish tone) chalo Abhijeet. Kamre mein chalo.

Daya started to drag Abhijeet to Abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet: are, kya kar rahe ho?

Daya didn't answered and just started to drag him again to the room. Abhijeet and Daya reached room.

Abhijeet: aik shart pe rest lun ga. ( kiddish tone)

Daya: kaisi shart? ( fake angry tone)

Abhijeet: tum bhi mere sath, mere bed pe rest karo ge.

Daya: this is not fair. ( cute sad face)

Abhijeet: this is fair my bhai. ( jolly tone)

Then, both the brothers lied down on bed.

Daya: ab dekho na, agar mene bhi rest kar liya to khaana kon banaye ga? ( making an excuse)

Abhijeet: keh to aise rahe ho jaise har baar to khaana tum hi banate ho? Nahi baba nahi. Tumhare hath ka khana khane se behtar hai main bhooka mar jaun. ( naughty tone)

Daya: Abhijeet ( strict tone) marne ki baatein na kiya karo. ( sad tone)

Abhijeet really felt sad to see his brother's condition. Daya suffered so much while Abhijeet was not there. Daya took stress regarding Abhijeet. Daya was in his worst condition only because of him. He felt angry and guilty on himself. A drop of tear fell from his eye.

Daya: are, tum ro rahe ho? ( worried)

Abhijeet: tum ne bohat saha na mere peeche se ( teary tone) meri waja se stress le liya. Kaash ye na hota. Ye sab mere waja se hua hai. ( feeling guilty)

Daya: pagal ho gaye ho kya? ( angry tone) ye sab, tumhaari waja se kuch nahi hua hai Abhijeet. Tumhaara koi kasoor nahi hai Abhijeet. Kyun aisa samajhte ho? ( compaining) tum mere liye aur baki sab ke liye bohat important ho.

Abhijeet tightly hugged Daya. They both exposed their emotions and started crying. They both felt their shirts wet by each other's tear.

Daya: bas bas, aur rona nahi. ( patting his back)

Suddenly, ahh came from Abhijeet's mouth.

Abhijeet: ahh

Daya: kya hua? ( worried)

Abhijeet: wo, jal raha tha. ( head down)

Daya: sahi kaha tha. Rest ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tum to superman ho na. ( angry and teasing tone)

Abhijeet: han, aur ap to ironman hain na. ( teasing tone)

Daya: han hun main kyunke main dher sara doodh peeta hun. ( lying)

Abhijeet: jhoot, jhoot, jhoot ( yelling) koi aik bhi din bata do jab tum ne doodh pia ho maan jaun ga.

Daya: woh ( nervous) abhi mujhe yaad nahi a raha. ( making an excuse)

Abhijeet: pia ho ga to yaad aye ga na. ( fake angry tone)

Daya made a cute sad face

Daya: ab aisa bhi nahi hai. ( kiddish tone)

Abhijeet: han ji aisa hi hai. ( remembering something) kya tum ne dawayi li?

Daya : woh ( nervous tone) bhool gaya. ( head town)

Abhijeet: kya? Bhool gaye? ( fake angry tone)

Daya: han lekin kya tum ne li dawayi?

Abhijeet: dawayi...woh ( nervous) bhool gaya. ( head down)

Daya: doosron se poochne se pehle, zara apne girebaan mein bhi jhaank lena chahiye. ( teasing) ( victory smile)

Abhijeet: mujhe koi bhaashan dene ki zaroorat nahi hai. Ap ke kaarname bhi koi kam nahi hain ( fake angry tone)

Daya: mujhe bhook lag rahi hai. ( innocent face)

Abhijeet: order kar do jo khaana hai. Paise..

Daya cut him

Daya: han han, paise tum hi de dena. Argue karne ki zaroorat nahi. ( teasing)

Abhijeet looked at him with a shocked face and yelling like whattt

Abhijeet kept himself quiet. Daya ordered the food. After few minutes, the door bell rang. As soon as the bell rang, Abhijeet ran to bathroom with his pocket bag in hand.

Daya: hain, ye batwaa kahaan le kar ja rahe ho? ( shocked)

Thé bell rang again.

Daya: is Abhijeet ko to dekh lun ga. ( anger) batwaa hi le gaya. ( innocent face) bhala aisa bhi koi karta hai apne pyaare se nanne munne se bache ke saath

The bell rang again.

Daya: a raha hun. ( yelling loudly)

Daya opened the door and without seeing started to say.

Daya: lao, pakrao khana ( dragged his hands)

Voice: uncle, mere paas koi khana nahi hai.

Daya opened his eyes in shock and saw a kid of 10 years old.

Daya: are, tum kon ho? Aur ye delivery wala kahan reh gaya hai?

Kid: mujhe kya pata uncle, main to apni ball lene aya hun. ( irritated tone)

Daya: ball? ( confused)

Kid: han uncle. Ham log cricket khel rahe the. Ap ke ghar ki khirki khuli hui thi. Ball andar a gayi. Wohi lene to aaya hun main.

Daya: oh, theek hai. Theek hai bache. ( getting the point) tum intezaar karo, mein le ke aata hun.

Kid waited there and Daya came with the ball and gave it to him. The kid went from there and Daya closed the door. Daya came back in the room. Abhijeet also came back from washroom after putting his pocket bag in his pocket.

Abhijeet: a gaya khaana?

Daya: han, a gaya. ( victory smile) ( lying)

Abhijeet: kahaan hai?

Daya: sabar karo Abhijeet. Acp sir a rahe hain, wo a jayein to shuru karein ge. ( lying)

Abhijeet: theek hai lekin tum itne khush kyun lag rahe ho?

Daya: khush.. ( fake sad face) kahaan? Aik to tum ne paise nahi diye. Khush hun ga kya?

After few minutes, the bell rang.

Daya: Abhijeet, please darwaaza kholo ge. Acp sir hi honge.

Abhijeet: acha, theek hai.

Abhijeet goes to open the door and stayed shocked for two minutes after seeing delivery boy.

Delivery boy: kya hua sahab? Bhoot dekh lia kya? ( laughing)

Abhijeet: yahi samjho. ( murmuring)

Delivery boy: kuch kaha kya?

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.

Delivery boy: acha ye khaana pakro. 1200 rupees ho gaye.

Abhijeet took out his pocket bag and took 1200 rupees from it. Delivery boy went from there and Abhijeet came back in the Living room.

Daya: a gaye Acp sir? ( fake serious expression)

Abhijeet: han a gaye. ( angry and teasing tone)

Soon, both burst out in a big laughter

 **End**

 **Moral: sometimes Bad starting dont have a bad ending.**

* * *

 **This story is completed. 😊😊. Plz do review. Akhir mujhe bhi pata chale ke mene kaisi ending ki hai. I hope, i will come with a new duo story after two months.**


End file.
